1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traveling overhead cable transportation system and in particular to a ski lift.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The common ski lift has a plurality of cable towers spaced at intervals along the direction of travel of the ski lift. The towers support pulleys or wheels which support and guide a traveling, overhead cable. The cable is driven remotely and a plurality of passenger units are suspended from the cable on standards with clamps which secure the units to the cable. The direction of travel of the cable is reversed at turntables located at each end of the lift.
Commonly, the passenger units are a single chair or bench and the passengers are exposed to the elements such as wind, snow and the like and the rigid suspension of the chair prevents the passengers from turning their back to the direction of the travel or direction of the wind or to change their view. The forward facing direction of the passengers is dictated by the necessity for this orientation at the embarking and disembarking stations.